The object on which the invention is based is to improve a package of this known generic type in such a way that the shaping of the package permits comfortable handling and easy operation of the hand pump, the package being of compact and therefore space-saving configuration even in the unactuated state.
The invention achieves this object by means of the features described and illustrated in the application.